Waning Dawn
by Annais
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Bella is enjoying her immortality when her world starts closing in around her. Family ties will be pushed, and old vengeance's renewed. All charaters are as SM wrote them I am just finishing their tale! Review Please!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of the series. Nor do I own any characters of Stephanie Meyers work. I wish though then I would be freaking rich. **

**AN- I am always inspired by music and would like to let my readers know what song I am listening to that is giving me my mood for the chapter. For the preface I was listening to Josh Groban's - Never let go - featuring Deep Forest. On 5-16-09 I redid this preface, it didn't fit well for me the first time so I rewrote it! Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! ....please.....**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have thought about the end several times before, the idea of death barely scared me now. What was the point in the needless worry when I had chanced it so often before? When you think your day's are numbered and fate just has it in for you, you stop wondering about the miracle it is that you are alive. Becoming immortal had placed a stopper on my own days being numbered. It had created this false since of security around me and enveloped me into a thin pattern of comfort and hope that for the rest of my existence I would be surrounded by love, beauty, and an intense passion for my family.

Death hampered the spirits from making the careless human an empty existence. Life was something I celebrated with an eagerness every single day now. I had a beautiful daughter, who would thankfully never go through those horrible hormonal years, a dazzling husband who cared more for me than he had for anything in his entire existence. (And over a hundred years was a long time). I had a family who would never fade away from me, and who knew exactly what I was going through at any angle. So now when I know that it really is the end for us all, why am I not scared of death anymore?

I looked into the stunning eyes of my one and only love, no words could escape my mouth as we lingered in each others arms for just a moment longer. Could this day finally be here? Was my eternity over? How quickly it had come and how sour it felt. As he is drug away from me our fingers grasp at each other straining to have one final touch between us. Immortal we were, tomorrow had come, and tonight we would die.


	2. Blissful Dawn

**Disclaimer- Once Again.. I own NOTHING.**

**AN- This chapter has Free by Shawn McDonald written all over it for me. Enjoy and please review, please please review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the dawn that I enjoyed most. I knew Edward preferred twilight as his favorite time, but there was something about the dawn that drew me in. Never having to sleep I had seen many a dawn and never realized the sheer beauty to it. The colors seemed to bloom from the horizon in such a mixture that it could take your breath away, not that I had much of a breath to take though. Ever since that day in the field, when the Volturi finally left us in peace, my senses had been working in over drive to appreciate every moment I had with my wonderful family. Esme assured me that I had all eternity to savor the moment and didn't need to think everything was a miracle, but it was just too hard not to think that way. My life - Wait, scratch that- My existence was perfect.

I heard a tussling deep in the forest and my immediate reaction was one of defence. Didn't Edward say this newborn defence reaction thingy would go away after a year? I eased a bit though once the morning breeze carried for me the sent of one of my kind. I still had a hard time differentiating whose sent was whose, but my ears couldn't fool me, and the light stepping, almost skipping sound told me exactly who was dancing merrily towards our cottage. Alice.

I stayed where I was, sitting over the balcony, pretending to still enjoy the morning view. She came up the steps and looked at me in disgust. "A closet stocked with the most current fashion in the entire world, and you still insist on wearing a muddy pair of jeans and a sweat shirt! Come on Bella, you look like a Greek goddess, you cant crap up the vision with a....sweatshirt! We have an image to uphold!" She chuckled slightly and plopped down next to me with a surprising lack of grace.

"Haven't you ever heard of an appropriate hour to bug people? It's like 4:30 am!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and I suppose you were busy getting your beauty sleep then?" She laughed carelessly and looked around at the deep textures of wood on the porch. "Where is Edward anyway?" She asked.

Before I could open my mouth to answer though I heard the door opening and my gorgeous husband stepped outside. The morning light barely caught against his cheek and a small shimmer glanced off of him. He sat in one of the chairs a few feet away from us and smiled, "Morning Alice, I heard you coming so I thought I would come join you both." He said politely

I appraised his appearance and fought back the sudden urge to jump his bones. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants that sat low on his hips as well as a tight black shirt that flashed his muscles from every angle. He was perfect looking. Although Alice didn't seem to approve of his look either.

"I put a house full of lace nighties and sexy underwear in there and you two slump around in pajamas. You don't even sleep! Why wear those?!" She shrieked and jumped up in dismay.

"Actually Bella bought me these and I must say, they are rather roomy! Plus it gives us the illusion of having slept." I smiled hearing his words, Edward and I had finally came to an unspoken truce that we could buy each other gifts as long as they were fairly inexpensive. Of course I was having to still define the concept of inexpensive to him but he was slowly coming around to the idea that buying a new car for every day of the week was not inconspicuous to humans. I got up swiftly and went and sat on his lap with ease feeling the warmth of his skin on me.

Alice just rolled her eyes at us and toyed with the pendant around her neck. "So when is Nessie's party going to be? I need to make sure I have the guest list prepared." She asked trying to make it sound so common place.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but before a sound could escape his lips I jumped in.

"Um...Party?" I said in disbelief. I tried to recall the date and make sure that birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays were covered and far away from view.

"Well yea, a party, this is an important day for Nessie!" She said with so much awe in her voice that it was just oozing with party decorations.

"Alice, You do know that her conception date was a month ago, and I begrudgingly allowed you to throw a party for that. You swore though that there would be no birthday party though, especially since the one year old acts like a 15 year old." I reminded her with a hint of violence in my voice.

"Silly, I remember that, but this is important, it's the day Jake imprinted on Nessie! How can you not want to celebrate that?"

I heard a low hiss from Edward and didn't need to hear his thoughts to know that he still wasn't fully wrapped around the idea of Nessie, my part vampire daughter being paired with my sort-of-a werewolf best friend.

"Alice" I warned, "You just want an excuse to throw a party." I groaned imagining the attention that would be thrown our way.

She smiled cunningly and replied, " Well of course silly, and from what I see, it works, you will be a party Popper, Nessie will be thrilled, Jake will be impressed, Edward will even have fun, and it will all be over by about 11pm...ish."

I scrutinized her and barely got out the last word from her, "Ish....how can you say ish when you know every detail about the night before it even happens?"

"Oh well silly Bella, the future isn't definite!" Before I could pounce on her though she twirled away and danced through the forest back to the Cullen's main residence.

Party I grumbled and just buried myself further into Edwards lap.


	3. Party of the Decade

**Disclaimer, Once and again I own nothing, though Edward Cullen owns my imagination!**

**A/N: I need reviews, I hate begging, but I only have four which is kind of poopie. I need to know if you love it or hate it, if I cannot spell or if you think I am a grammar genius. (Although that is highly unlikely.) Even if you hate the story let me know! I personally respond to every single review!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's what!?" I stammered at Alice my voice so high I had reached the octave of the birds. "I'm not sure still, it is all a little fuzzy, he hasn't made up his mind yet on a set decision, but there is something defiantly wrong with him. I do know he is worried to ask to many questions Bella, he really doesn't want to know about what we are." She replied her eyes starring ahead into the future.

"Well crap, now I'm worried" I mumbled. Was everything OK with him? Had the wolves finally turned on him for being associated with vampires? Had sue left him? I wheeled myself around and flung myself on the couch flailing my limbs in every direction making sure I took up as much space as humanly (ha ha) possible.

Rosalie came down the stairs and scoffed at the decorations Esme and Alice were hanging. "Do we really have to throw a party for the dog" She grumbled. She walked across the room to where I was sitting and swirled into the chair next to me looking every bit the graceful lady compared to the clunker I was beside her. "Of course we do Rose," Carlisle said in his supremely calm voice, "Since Jacob has imprinted on Nessie he is apart of the family. After the many times the Pack has jumped to this families defence as well it is the lest we can do to welcome him with open arms."

Rosalie started to roll her eyes but stopped mid roll when the back door slip open to reveal Edward with Nessie clinging to his back. Her face lit up and she sped over to grab Nessie off him and into her arms as quickly as possible. "Hey cutie!" She cooed at my daughter, which only made Reneesme giggle. One thing my daughter never lacked in was attention, and thanks to Rosalie attention was just what my daughter always wanted. Edward walked over and tapped my leg to get me to move over and give him room to sit. I begrudgingly slid over giving him the space that was needed then folded myself into his clutches. Even after a year of marriage I still never wanted to be more than a few inches from his side whenever possible.

As soon as I had found my comfortable spot in his arms I heard a car pulling into the lane. A small grown escaped my lips. Edward leaned over to look at me quizzically, but didn't bother to ask what was upsetting me. He either didn't feel like striking up a reprieve of my rotten mood from this morning or he already knew the answer from someone else's thoughts. He started to push me away though as he normally did when Charlie was stopping by. Charlie had warmed up to Edward, but still a flash of contempt always went across his eyes when he saw Edward and I too close for his comfort. I just grabbed Edwards shirt though and pulled him back towards me.

"Were married, he has to get used to that thought eventually." I said and smiled at him. He looked deep into my eyes and that crooked grin crossed his face. Oh that grin, it was sheer heaven to my eyes. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable love he whispered." and nuzzled into my hair taking a deep breath of my sent.

There was a stern knock on the door which made me do a small flinch. I new the knock was coming and heard it every step of the way, but knowing and being prepared seemed to be two different things for me. Edward started to get stand to open the door for Charlie but I clung to him to hard willing him back down onto the couch with me. "Sweet" He whispered, "You have to let me up now please...." I shook my head no and just stood up with my arms wrapped around him. The force I exerted to pull myself up with him as well forced Edward to his feet with me still wrapped around him. He chuckled to himself, and I know if I could read his thoughts would be wondering if there would be a day again when he would be stronger than me.

We scuffled to the door and just before answering it Edward turned to me and cupped my face in between both of his hands. "Bella, this is part of being a vampire, you have to put on a happy facade for the humans, even when you hate parties." I nodded quietly then flashed him my best I-hate-this smile. I am sure I had contorted my beautiful porcelain face into something that resembled a gargoyle because Edward pulled back for a brief second then took his warm hands and pulled my face in the proper direction it should have went. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as he tried to mold me like clay and just waved my hand towards the door to let Charlie in.

We must had seem like the picturesque family to Charlie, Alice and Esme twirling around and hanging lights around the decorated staircase. Rose and Nessie on the chair playing with dolls, Jasper and Emmet playing a game of Backgammon, and Carlisle in the kitchen putting his new found culinary skills to use. Not to mention his daughter and son-in-law right in front of him arms wrapped around each other, starring deeply into each others eyes with a genuine smile across our lips and a laugh easing out of us.

I turned to Charlie and squealed "Dad!" In delight, seeing the atmosphere of delight spreading across his face. He raised his arms out to me and I slipped into them hugging him tightly, but making sure that I wasn't crushing him. He shivered to himself and looked around to the fireplace that was roaring in the main room. "Bella, you should go sit in front of that thing, you are as cold as ice!" He gasped at me in shock. I let out a small giggle and just waved it off. Charlie had gotten used to me waving off most of his comments. It was our sign that it was apart of the need to know basis that he wanted nothing to do with. I placed one solitary hand behind his back to help lead him into the room when Edward extended his hand to shake. His impeccable manners had always impressed charlie, who was usually half expecting to see fire spitting out of Edwards ears. Charlie took Edwards hand into his and shook it cupping both of his around Edwards. Maybe he is doing that in an effort to warm Edwards hands up.

"It is good to see you Son, how has everything been with school?" He asked. Silence was all that filled the air though as Edward was so taken aback from being called Son he could barely formulate an answer. The only time I had ever seen Edward in this much shock before was when I told him I was pregnant, but those are memories I tried not to think about. I suddenly realized that the moment of silence had slipped past the part of awkwardness though and was barreling straight towards uncomfortable. "Sch-School is great Dad. You should come see Nessie, she has been talking about you all week" I threw in trying to give Edward's brain a moment to catch up. It seemed to work because as Charlies eyes drifted past Edward and too the beautiful child across the room, Edward flashed him his irresistible smile and shot me a wink that was quick as lighting. We followed Charlie over to the sitting area both holding hands.

"Well, Let the party begin!" Was shouted from across the room to my surprise and Jacob strode across the room. Charlie leapt up to gather Jake into a large embrace. I guess Jake had never lost that special place in charlies heart of being the man I was supposed to be with. Ha! If Charlie only knew that I was the last thing Jacob wanted now!

Jacob strode across the room and swept Nessie out of Rosalie's arms and twirled her into the air. I glanced over at rose to see the dark cloud fall across her perfect features, but none came. Instead she had this scary smile splashed across her face that made me question what she was thinking.

Alice swept across the room and shooed her hands at Jacob to sit down with Nessie in his lap so she could place a large package into Nessies hands. Her face lit up at the package and she looked up at us for approval to opening it. Edward smiled and nodded her direction which sent Nessie into a crazy frenzy to open the package. The box flew away to revel a miniature doll house that looked like a mixture of our cottage, the Cullen's house, and charlies living room all mixed into one. Each of the dolls inside looked like a miniature version of Fabio or Barbie which I knew represented all of us. Nessie squealed in delight and leaped into Alice's arms hugging her tightly. "This is from all of us, so you will have something to play with over here." Rosalie cooed at her.

I scooted forward to the edge of the chair and leaned forward. It had taken me all day long but I figured I might as well make the most of my child's birthday/imprinting day. I couldn't think of what to give her. I knew any toy or clothes would only go into the pile that was already forming in her room, and I wanted something that was more memorable for her. I smiled at my beautiful little girl and the twinkle in her eye sparkled as she came skipping towards us and sat on my lap swinging her legs over Edwards lap. I raised the small box over her head and tried to explain to her, "This has been mine for a while now, but I think it is more suitable for you my dear. I hope you take good care of it and hold it dear to your heart. Know that no jewelry in the world, is worth as much to me than this little gift." The fascination in her eyes spoke volumes as she lifted the lid and saw the bracelet lying there, with the stones of her father and the image of her wolf before her. She seemed to understand the meaning of it immediately and Oohed in delight at the small trinket. She wrapped it around her wrist and kissed the wolf and kissed the sparkling stone. I looked over at Jacob then to my Edward and shot them both an apologetic look. "I hope you both don't mind, but I am so blessed to have you both in my life forever that I don't need a reminder of the place you both hold in my heart. I thought it would suit her though." At this time I would have blushed to high heaven, but with no blood running through my veins, blushing became a thing of the past. Edward patted my hand and gazed at me. "I think it is brilliant love." It was all he needed to say, I glanced over to Jacob and the silly grin on his face told me I had nothing to worry about on his end.

Suddenly Rosalie jumped from her sitting position and headed over to the computer stand and grabbed a neatly wrapped present from the top shelf. She walked across the room and stopped in front of Jacob. She leaned over him, her Blonde hair tumbling in front of her face.

"How do you get a ware wolf to stop attacking you?" She asked slinking her hips side to side enjoying every moment of this. Jacob just looked at her puzzled trying to find the upper hand and answer before her. With nothing coming to mind he finally shrugged up at her. Rosalie merely laughed at him and turned to face us all and said with eagerness, "You throw a stick and shout fetch!". Everyone started laughing except charlie who looked confused and Jacob who was giving out a low growl. "What Blondie, have you been trying to come up with that joke for the past year?" He sneered at her. Rosalie hissed low at him and threw the gift in her hands at his face. "See if I buy you anymore presents!" Jacob looked at the package in his hand and turned to Edward and I. "You would tell me if there was a bomb in here right?"

Edward smiled at him and said coolly " And why ever would I do that?" We all chuckled knowing how little Edward cared for Jacob even though he was now considered part of the family. It was Jasper though that assured Jacob that Rose wouldn't dare do something like that. Jacob hesitantly opened the box and a look of confusion crossed his face as he lifted a piece of brown yard tied like a necklace that at the end held a green little tree like you hung in your car to make it smell fresh.

"I thought it might help with the smell in the house if you wore that from now on" Rosalie shouted peeling with laughter. Jacob couldn't even help himself from laughing in reply though. Charlie seemed even further confused and figured he wanted nothing more to do with this. He looked at me with a look of concern on his face. He leaned forward towards me and placed a hand on my knee. "Bella, mind if I have a private word with you?" I looked at him and nodded my head in approval but the entire was screaming in my head. Well Crap..


	4. Uncomfortable Begging

**A/N: I know some people have thought I abandoned the storym but I didn't! I have just been so uninspired that this chapter took FOREVER to write. I need reviews people! Tell me if you love it or hate it, I need to know something!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing, and I have everything to prove it!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sure Dad" I said looking at him bleakly. Charlie had never been one for hinting around to a hard subject, and he never wanted to bring on unnessassary drama so I knew what ever he was about to tell me could not be good. I stood and waved to my side allowing him to lead us out onto the back porch. In his mind we would be far away so that no one inside would be able to hear us, but I knew they would all be quietly listening inside.

Charlie walked to the edge a few feet in front of me and started to slump over. He was fidgeting with his curly hair in a manner that showed his uncomfortableness with his surroundings. I walked closer to him and wanted to put a hand on his back to show some support but I acted against it. We never had much physical contact between us and my hard coldness might add to his discomfort.

"Dad, are you OK? Is everything alright with Sue?" I asked trying to put an inflection of worry into my voice. He turned to look me in the eyes without flinching. He must be used to the new golden color they had recently turned. He never asked why they weren't brown as they used to have been. "Bells', he started," I don't really know how this all came about quickly but-" he stopped quickly and turned to the house. Without finishing the sentence he strode back to the door in three quick steps and opened the door wide. I looked on in confusion wondering if maybe this was just too much for him. Maybe he was starting to go through his midlife crisis? Weren't these supposed to be like mental breakdowns? Instead he just flung open the back door and leaned his torso in scanning the pale living room of the house. He found his target and stood back up. "Edward could you please join us out here?" He called and stood aside to allow Edward room to walk past the threshold and to my side.

Edward stepped outside and his eyes glanced at me quickly, to any human his face would have been the essence of serenity and confidence, but I knew him better and knew he must have been about as confused as I was. Charlie was acting sporadically and if his thoughts were much like his actions then Edward was probably watching a movie of sporadic clips in Charlies head.

Edward walked across the porch and stood next to me turning his body as a half moon towards me and grasping my hand into his. His sent overcame me and sent a ripple of pleasure into my system overpowering that of even my fathers cruel sent. Quickly remembering the task at hand I looked back at charlie who was staring at us and asked softly, "Dad, what is it? You are starting to scare me?"

He took a deep breath and began speaking quickly and defensively, "Bells and Edward I asked you both to be out here since this will concern you both. I am not sure how to say this,They have decided to go a different direction at the police department."

I hissed in a low silent tone which made Edward reach his hand out to me softly. I was instantly aware of his body radiating heat besides me, willing me to keep my cool with this news my father was giving me. He seemed to neither hear nor notice the movement as he continued speaking turning his back to us and stepping quickly towards the ridge of the porch.

"Between never finding the killers for the security guard at the mill, Waylen's murder and that animal that ravaged the forest terrorizing people, they seemed to think I was not competent enough to lead the town beyond simple noise complaints and traffic stops. They offered me a position as just a patrol officer but I turned it down. I don't know how they expected me to accept a demotion like that with my head held high. I told them to take their position and shove it."

He didn't look back at us, and I stared at his turned body for a moment before looking at Edward. I knew Edward wouldn't deny me anything but I never wanted him to think I would take advantage of his generosity and not consult him. He seemed to know my thoughts since he didn't even need to look back at me before nodding his head quickly giving me the permission I wanted.

I unclasped Edwards hand and stepped forward placing my hand on the top of Charlies back. "Dad, Anything you need just ask, we won't hesitate to help you at all."

He hung his and let out a slow breath, "Bells, I need a place...to live. The department owned the house and it is where the chief lives. I had thought that by the time it came time to retire I would have enough saved up to get a small house just for me, but this is definitely not in my plan. I am so sorry to impose on you both, I know your marriage is so new but I can't live with Sue and I cannot afford to be on my own at the moment. I am sorry to have to intrude on you both..." He broke off hardly being able to say much more in his quivering tone.

I turned back to Edward, this time I could not speak for the both of us, I needed Edwards opinion. I walked to his side and placed my hands on his temples. Charlie turned to look at us oddly but I ignored it. If he was going to move in he better get used to seeing strange things. I felt my shield envelope over Edward the inner desire to protect myself first made it hard to push it away from me and I felt out of practice with never having to use it. Edwards eyes locked on mine as they always did and a smile broke on his lips. He adored it when I let him hear my thoughts, to the rest of the world it was an annoying necessity of vampirism but mine were a welcomes blessing to him.

_'Edward, I know this is pushing everything to the limits but I cannot leave him stranded. Do you think we could offer him our cottage and us live here in the main house?'_

A small groan left him too low for charlie to hear but it caught my attention. I knew he would loath leaving behind our sanctuary but in the end he would never deny me anything. He nodded once and glanced at Charlie, "Bella, we will have to tell him a bit more then, but just enough to not weird him out." Edward patted my arm and left me alone on the porch with my dad while he went back into the house. I turned back to charlie once the door had shut and let out a low breath preparing for the outburst of questions that were soon to come. I noticed that charlie was visibly shaken up so I put on my facade smile for him and stepped forward taking his hands into mine. He flinched again at the coldness but this time I did not shrug it off in passing. I knew I could not tell him everything and condemn him to life as an immortal or death, but it was time he knew a bit more.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Like our favorite vampire needs blood, I need reviews. Come on people!**


	5. Softly through the forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't ask. I wish I did but I am not that creative...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Dad, why don't we go for a walk?" I stated solemnly stepping lightly off the porch. I felt the wind shift around me as Charlie turned to follow me. We took a few sift steps through the forest before we started the conversation again. Charlie seemed unsure of his surroundings and uncomfortable walking alone with me into the forest. The silence was surrounding us and I made sure to step into the shadows of the trees as we walked. No need to freak him out this early!

" I am still not entirely certain what Jacob has told you in the past about us." I started not looking at him and trying to keep my concentration on keeping a normal human pace. I noticed charlie do his normal flinching. I guess my temper was catching up to me on the subject because I turned suddenly in a swift blur to face him my stance widening to block his way. He looked up at me in haste his eyes widening a bit in either shock or confusion, perhaps both.

"Look dad, I will not tell you everything as you requested and that is to protect you as well. But you must understand that we are not in the world you thought you lived in anymore. Edward and I are more than willing to help you out, but flinching every time you see something a bit off is offensive. I am not asking you to accept us, just acknoladge us. I need you to realize that the mystical world around me is now extending into your universe."

Charlie looked at me dejectedly and nodded his head. He stepped around me and started walking again, forgetting that it was I who was leading him. I quickened my pace and we headed through the trees without speaking again. Usually a long walk in silence felt unnerving but with Charlie it felt like second nature. I took a deep breath in and felt the burning in my throat, I will need to hunt soon. I thought and instantly the pulsing of Charlies heart was pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes though and pushed the noise out of my head. I felt the annoying sensation leave my mind and replace itself with the smell of warm wood, paint, as well as a strong copper and iron tinge. I knew we were close to the cabin with all the rich scents filling my senses.

I was hardly paying attention to my surroundings when I felt a quick hand on my shoulder. Usually it would be near impossible for a human to surprise me, but my mind was so distracted that I forgot he was behind me. My defenses raised and I spun quickly again to face him a quick snarl coming to my lips. I pushed it away immidietly seeing the horror cross across his face. This time the emotions were easy to read and I was scarring him to death. I put my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes and murmured soft apologies.

"Yes Dad?" I said not wanting to scare him further I made sure my voice came out in a beautiful coo. He seemed satisfied and sigh to himself. "Bella, just tell me why you had to hide this all from me? I know I am not the most understanding of men, but I feel like I should have protected you from this."

I gave him a half smile and leaned towards him. I slipped my arm around him pulling him into an awkward sideways hug. "Dad, please know this, I chose this no one forced me. Honestly extra protection wouldn't have helped. I am a bit strong willed as you well know." We started walking again towards the cabin side by side "You should know Dad, Edward did anything and everything from bribery to trickery to keep me from changing." I gave a soft chuckle and leaned my head into his shoulder as we walked. Charlie patted my hand twice and then placed it back down to his side. We only took a few more steps when the cottage came into full view.

He seemed to have the appreciation as I did of the cottage because his pace quickness and a smile broke on his lips. I let go of him and he slipped out of my grip stepping ahead. "Ch- Dad, Edward and I would like to offer you a place to live here in the cottage. It is completely yours, we will just need Renesme to stay here as well, Edward and I will stay in his old room at the main house."

He grinned at me and opened his mouth to say something. I placed a quick hand up to stop him from protesting. " We insist, no inconvenience to us, we want to do this." He blushed and looked down before giving a sweeping hand towards the cottage and allowing me room to pass between the trees. "So, do I get the grand tour?" I nodded and skipped forward glad that this wasn't as awful a conversation as it could have been.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I know that the story seems a bit uneventful, but it is going to get dramatic I swear! I just want to take it slow and develop more story lines in the main plot. And now comes my new poem...

Reviews Reviews  
Oh how I love reviews.  
They come slow or steady  
and leave me imagining on the ready.  
I need your review  
so write it now!  
My spirits cannot renew  
so review or I will have a cow!

Ok so poetry is not my thing....


	6. Silent Vigil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four Months Later

I laid in bed with Edward wrapped in his arms, my brown hair falling over his chest. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head quietly and running his hand up and down my arm creating a nice pattern on my skin. Ever since my year as a newborn mark my life had taken a rather relaxing turn. I still wanted Edward with every crystallized cell of my being, but I was able to have soft moments like these now where we could both just lounge and be intimate and still not be ruled my sensual emotions.

Charlie was now fully settled into the cottage with Nessie, (yes I gave in on the name) and was living a nice quiet life there. I patted Edwards arm and looked up at him smiling a bit before stroking his cheek. "So how many times did Nessie ask you today?" I asked with a slight chuckle in my voice.  
Edward rolled his eyes and that adorable half smile crossed his lips. "Only a few hundred or so. She and Alice practically put on a presentation, slide show, skit, and gave me target graphs and data on the topic. Of course Alice saw it as an opportunity for a fashion show on Nessie."

"She came to me first," I said, "but I told her you were the deciding force on the matter." I stretched out in his grip before laughing fully. "She really has gotten out of my hair now and seems to have moved onto you!"

He squeezed my sides in an effort to tickle me, and even though it didn't work I was still reeling with laughter. When all the laughing and tickling was done he let out a heavy sigh and placed his hands back over mine.

"Bella, we really are going to have to start thinking about that, Carlisle is supposed to be entering his late thirties and people are starting to get curious. When I went to the hospital yesterday one of the nurses was thinking that she should ask what anti-aging products we use since they work so well. And a patient actually stopped us on our way out and asked where we had our Botox done! Then of course Nessie will never stop until we finally let her go to school..." His voice trailed off as he was going deep into his thoughts on this point.

I frowned and mumbled about how I knew we were going to have to leave soon, "But what about Charlie, he won't just pack up and leave and after all the times I have left him I can't just abandon him now!"

Edward frowned at me and nodded not wanting to push the subject. The Cullen's had been trying to leave for the last few months now but I was the insisting force keeping theme here in forks. Everyone was able to see how much it was hurting me with thinking about leaving charlie, but he was looking so frail lately, I couldn't just push him away right now. The whole family seemed to have grouped after Nessie though in her quest to go to a normal school and socialize with humans. Edward would always side with me though and until he wavered too they would stay knowing they owed Edward for all the time he begrudgingly left places he liked for them.

He could tell that this subject was starting to bother me and he sent his hands traveling and hoping to turn the subject to a more sensual matter that was bound to thrill me. I smiled at him and leaned in giving him a long deep kiss. He flipped me over on the bed quick as lightning and I was suddenly under him while he held himself just inches over my body our lips never breaking. I ran my hands through his hair and allowed myself to be distracted in the feel of his body.

He left out a deep growl but it was not one of fear or protection but of pleasure. In the distance I could hear the quick patter of footsteps and mentally blocked the noise not wanting to think about anything but my love.

Suddenly Edward broke away from me and turned his head to the door looking at it for a second hearing beyond the doorway. He jumped off the bed and ran swiftly to the door flinging it wide open. I pouted at first annoyed that he was breaking away from me but then my curiosity was taking over. Alice swung herself over the threshold and looked at me though half of her sight was looking past me and into the future.

"Bella!" She said her voice raised too loudly for even human ears. "You have to go quickly!"

I was sitting up in the bed by this point and was going to ask what she was talking about but Edward was quick to grab my hand and drag me straight past Alice and down the steps of the house.

"Edward, what is going on" I was quick to ask while we were practically flying though the living room.

He didn't respond but kept dragging me behind him as he broke off into a run more fit for vampires. "Carlisle will be right behind us" he stated as he started dashing through trees with me quick on his tail."

My mind went crazy with the thoughts, Why would carlisle be comming? Was Nessie sick? Had the wolves finally turned on her? Did Jake crawl into her window to be with her and phase to close and hurt her? I picked up the pace and started to overcome Edward as we were both racing on the well worn path to the cottage. I could hear someone running behind us quickly with a leather bag in his hand. My natural instinct was to stop and protect my back from the intruding person running behind us. I pushed the thought away though with no time as my darling daughter could be hurt.

When we got to the cottage I opened the screen door and almost ripped it off it's hinges before running into the living room. I stopped to look around and was instantly taken back by the scene I saw around me. Renesme was sitting on the floor her head laying in one hand the other wrapped around that of Charlie who was lying on the floor unconscious. I flew to his side rubbing his hands and face and patting it lightly and shaking his body.

"Edward, what is wrong with him?" I screeched when I did not receive a response in my attempts to shake life back into him. He placed a reassuring hand on my arm pressing down lightly to make my grip loosen on Charlie. "Bella he has had a heart attack, but he is not dead." He spoke in a smooth calm voice which I knew was to try and calm me but it was not working.

I flung my body over his torso my hair flipping over his body. The death grip I had on him was tight once again and if tears could come to my eyes I was sure they would be creating a flood around us. A soft arm was placed on my back but the smell was different this time. Carlisle was here and I seemed to be in his way. "Bella, Charlie is not dead but I need to get to him to help" he said smoothly but a hint of urgency stuck in his voice.

I then stopped my hysteria for a moment and listened to hear the faint heart beat that was barely audible even to my ears. I nodded and pushed myself up and looked away as charlies body collided back to the floor. Carlisle came and took my place immidietly listening to his heartbeat, and starting CPR on him quickly. I ran back into Edwards arms and turned my body sideways so I would never lose sight of the scene in front of me. Renesme was still holding his hand her body slumped over and a tear was gliding down her face. It seemed Carlisle was working on him for hours before he backed away. Charlie had still not opened his eyes or responded so I knew Carlisle was not done in getting him back. He placed his hands on charlies neck testing for the pulse before looking at Edward a deep sorrow in his eyes.

Edward tightened his grip on my arms trying to catch my attention. He had to mummer my name a few times before I finally turned to him my face contorted into a deep frown.

"Bella, Charlie has had a heart attack, Carlisle cannot save him, I am so sorry.."

I dropped my head into his chest and started sobbing a tearless cry. My father was dead and I was the one who had killed him. All those years of vanishing in the middle of the night, throwing the words that would break his heart so that I could have my way with Edward, they had all caught up with him and tossed him overboard.

Edward pulled back on my shoulders though and leaned down to reach my eye level, "Bella, we can still keep him though, just give us the word and we can change charlie and you won't have to worry about him leaving us." Edward gave me a half smile only in trying to cheer me up to seeing the new possibilities. I turned back to the lifeless charlie laying on the ground.

My mind started going a million miles an hour thinking of all the possibilities. Charlie as a vampire? I would never have to worry about hurting him or leaving him again. He could be with me and Nessie forever and we would never have to hide things from him again.

As soon as the thoughts crossed my mind though I knew it would never work. Charlie was laid back, liked to fish, drink Vitamin R, and spend time with Billy. His life had only become complicated once the Vampires came into town and he never really wanted to know about us. Changing Charlie would be wrong for him, and doing it for my own gain would be a selfish act in damning him.

Finally a voice straining to speak broke through my silent thoughts. "Bella, love, we need an answer." I turned back to my Edward and shook my head, "No Edward, I cannot force Charlie into this, you all regret being changed so much I cannot condemn him too." He looked at me and then nodded towards Carlisle to back away.

No one pushed me to make sure this was the decision I wanted, we all simply gathered around him and placed our hands on his body. carlisle was holding Charlies head in his lap his eyes closed and his lips moving. He was not speaking so I was unable to tell if there was a prayer coming out of his lips, but I think if any Vampire were to be praying for a human soul it would be carlisle. Edward took the other hand directly across from our daughter and sat next to me cross legged leaning slightly towards me so that I could feel his warmth and comfort.

I was there next to my father and my love, the two most important men in my life and one was about to leave forever. I had gone through losing someone before and didn't handle it well, this was not going to be a clean break like last time. I placed both of my hands on charlies chest, needing to feel his heart and reassure myself I still had moments left with him. Leaning forward I placed my mouth near his ear so I could say my last words to him while there was still thumping under my hands.

thump

"Dad... please don't leave me....

I am sorry that I have let you down so much..."

thump

"I know we were never close...

but you have always been there for me...."

thump

"You were never my knight in shining armor Dad, you were more than that, you were the castle protecting me."

I took a deep breath and realized the weak thump had not come this time.

"I love you" I whispered before kissing his cheek.

Edward let go of my father and placed his hand on my shoulder as I turned back into his arms knowing that charlie had gone forever and I had never really told him these things while he could hear them I let out a wailing cry and was sobbing harder but not reaching the point of hysterics as I had previously. No one spoke a word but sat there keeping a quiet vigil for his soul as the morning sun came up. A mute wake for the life that would never grace us again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: Ok so please no hate mail for killing Charlie I needed to do it for the story. Also I get alot of personal e-mails about the stories, thoes are great and thank you but please I would love a review more! So please review!!!!**

**I sped up the story a bit for thoes who asked!**

**Love ya!**

**Lista**


	7. Of Magic and Love

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of the charaters or places.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Walking out of the church I was stricken with grief as the dark clouds resembled the scene we had just witnessed inside. It was a small simple ceremony attended by the most dedicated of the forks community. I sat in the front row with Edward wearing a knee length black dress that was modest by any example. I paired it with a small black hat with a lace veil covering my face.

Some might think it on the dramatic side but it was mostly to cover my newer features to those who I had went to school with and might notice a change. Edward squeezed my hand as we scooted into the back of the limo together and once we were settled placed his arm around me turning my head into his chest. It was a protective stance he took with me often now days hardly being able to bare how sadden I was over my fathers death.

Just yesterday I had heard him and Jacob talking about it in the living room. I was up in our room lying on the bed trying to escape from my thoughts, but still not wanting social interaction with others. I was surprised Edward was so careless to make sure I could not hear him speaking about me.

_"Was she like this when I first left?"_ He asked a hint of melancholy in his voice.

_"No"_ Jacob replied, _"Honestly Edward she was worse by far. This is to be expected you know when losing a parent. She had a full blown mental breakdown when you left."  
_  
Edward didn't reply to this statement and I knew it still hurt him to think about the damage he had done in leaving so long ago.

_"Give her time, let her grieve. Don't let Jasper manipulatie her emotions over this either...I know you didn't say you were going to ask him too, but Edward, Bella needs to feel the loss before she can renew herself and remember her dad."  
_  
I heard no replies coming from Edward but I didn't need to to know how he was responding and know that I was causing him sorrow now.

The car jerked forward as it drove us away towards the burial site. Edward had been wonderful in most likely paying off the zoning commissioner and several others to allow us to bury my father somewhere other than a graveyard. It had taken me hours to think of where to bury him and nothing was really coming to mind. I was about to give in and opt out for the cemetery when Alice had interrupted my train of thoughts letting me know Renee was on the phone.

_"Hi mom, are you doing OK?"_ Ugh, I hated using the cliche question that had been asked of me a million times in 24 hours but at this time it only felt appropriate.

"_Yes Bella we are doing OK down here'_ a quick silence followed before she took a deep breath and began again, _"Look Bells, I feel horrible but I cannot come up to Washington right now even for this. I am so sorry to have to ask you to go through this alone but I am...Indisposed..."  
_  
Indisposed? How the hell could she be indisposed enough to not come to her ex husbands funeral?

I had pushed her farther on the subject but she wouldn't budge in her decision or telling me what was keeping her. She started trying to change the subject and finally I allowed it to change quickly delving into funeral preparations.

_"Mom, I am having a hard time deciding where to bury him. I was thinking somewhere near the lake since he loved fishing there so often but Carlisle said the marshy turf and current down there could cause him to become exposed_." I shuddered at the thought of him being so disgraced. I could not let that happen.

_"Bella, I know I hate that place but by god there are beautiful places there. Serene calm places filled with this mystical love. That is what charlie was why not match the surroundings?"  
_  
I knew immidietly what I wanted and rushed to get Renee finally off the phone with me so I could rush and tell Edward. He was skeptical at first thinking it might hinder all my good memories but I assured him it was what I wanted if he was OK with it. After all his memories there were just as important.

So now we were arriving at our destination and people had started gathering at the base of the forest a bit confused as to what we were doing here. In the invitations we had told the guests that Charlie was going to be buried in the forest and if they were willing to hike to the burial site they were welcome to come and it seemed the whole town had gathered here.

Billy was in Jacobs arms and visibly upset with the fact that he couldn't hike himself up, but he would not miss this no matter what humiliation it would cause him. Behind him almost a hundred people had gathered, many whom I did not know. It seemed the whole town of forks was here to pay respects to their chief.

Emmet, Carlisle, Sam, Jasper and Quill opened the back of the Hersch and pulled the casket from the car and held it tightly in their grip. The crowd was eerily silent as we walked up the path Edward had created a day earlier. After a while I was sure people would start asking if we were there yet but no one spoke. It was a hymn of trotting feet on the forest floor as we marched our way to the most promising and mystical of places.

We finally reached the place I had been so often that it seemed impossible to still be this beautiful every time. We broke through the clearing into the meadow that staged the home of where I truly fell in love with Edward. As the crown broke through the trees there was a collective gasp as others marveled in it's beauty.

We all walked to the far west area and gathered around where the hole had already been dug. The boys placed him down just a foot or two away from the entrapment and we formed a half moon circling him. Several people leaned forward placing flowers on his casket, Sue stepped forward and everyone seemed to look at her. She placed her hand to her heart and closed her eyes for a moment before tears started filling her eyes.

Seth stepped forward and clutched at her shoulders turning her towards the group where her sobs could be heard echoing faintly.

Billy had been placed back into his chair and with Jacob's help he wheeled forward and placed charlies holster on the casket surrounded by flowers. His head was bowed as he held his hand on my fathers prized possession and his long black hair fell into his face. When he was done he looked straight up at me and nodded once before turning his chair and going back to the crowd with Jacob.

It was now my turn it seemed. I went to the casket and kneeled down onto the grass. It felt cold beneath my legs but still soft and plush. I had been able to keep my emotions in control the entire time by keeping a constant silence but seeing the beauty of the cherry wood surrounded by white and red flowers and the thick leather of his belt just became too much for me. I hunched over and let out a wail of despair. Edward instinctively took a step forward but Jasper put a halting hand on his torso to stop him. If anyone could know this type of sorrow I was feeling it would be Jasper.

My cries became more pleading as the seconds drew on and I was aware of the audience behind me but no one could stop this desperation for forgiveness and life I was singing now.

The seconds molded into minutes before I could regain composure. I placed my hand to my lips and raised the veil that made me hard to see so that my cold hard skin would come into contact fully with my crimson lips. I placed a solid kiss onto my fingers before lowering it to the deep wood before me.

I had so many words I wanted to say, so many things I needed to tell him before I let him go fully. I sat there for a moment longer and then the boys gathered beside me and picked up the casket with my hand still lightly placed upon it. The moment I lost contact with the wood it felt like someone had drop kicked me in the stomach. I knew what heartbreak felt like but this was different. It felt like my heart was it that cherry casket and was being lowered down with it.

They had it finally positioned correctly and stood back crossing their hands as the deputy and my dad's old co worker Ralph started shoveling the dirt into the hole. After the first mound hit the wood I knew I could not watch anymore and spoke my last words to him before I would have to turn away.

"I love you dad, goodbye"

Edward heard this and took it as his cue and grasped at my upper arms helping me stand straight before turning me so that my back was to the depressing scene behind me. The group all looked at me and seemed to have been visibly moved by my actions and as Edward led me past them down to the path they all parted for us. All except for Sue, she was now standing towards the back of the crowd and as they parted she stood straight looking at me squarely bot wavering in her usual uneasiness with being around vampires. She reached down and took my hand and patted it twice before whispering in my ear.

"Remember Charlie, don't let him leave you. We surrounded him by love and magic and that is where you have placed him to live all eternity. Love and magic will not allow us to forget him ever."

I looked at her and nodded twice before lunging into a massive hug. She did seem shaken by this as she did not return the hug but when it was over she did step away and clear room for Edward and I to finish our trudge down out of the meadow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I know two sad chapters ina row, I am sorry! It just happens to be how I imagined the whole last chapter but decided to break it into two. Some people are asking if this story really does have a plot and it does but I like to take my time and don't want to throw it all out and finish in 5 chapters. So yes I like filler chapters like this! It helps me make sure all the charates are where I need them to be for when we do get to the climax.**

**Now for the normal begging and pleading...Please review! I am starting to become paranoid about receiving 1 review per chapter though 50 people read it... Don't drive me insane just tell me what you think! Oh, forgot my manners..please!**


	8. Wait, I thought I was in charge?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did though becuase then I would be really cool. **

**Side Notes: Everyone don't forget to check out the New Moon Trailer premering this sunday during the MTV movie awards on 05/31/09!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I stood in my empty cottage and looked at the bare walls and white sheets that had been draped over the furniture that was going to remain after us. After the funeral Edward and I had continued to use his old room in the main house while Renesme slept in Rosalie's room. The cottage was always my special place but now it held some memories I would prefer not to think of.

Edward came up behind me and cupped his hand into mine and looked at me even though I did not return his gaze. "Bella, love it's OK we will come back here one day and your cottage will still be here." He whispered into my ear leaning in to nuzzle my neck.

I did turn to him and smiled softly nodding at his words. Edward was starting to cope with my constant melancholy but I was hoping to end it soon. Loss happened, I knew Charlie would have to go one day, and I needed to get used to this and quickly. We stepped back onto the porch and walked back to the main house hand in hand. As much as I enjoyed the shrill excitement of running taking my time and walking with Edward had became a favorite past time we had adopted as much as possible.

As we walked into the house I looked over to see Emmet on the couch watching some Japanese horror films, and all the girls huddled around a computer. Alice had found a new fashion design game and the new favorite past time was designing clothes to make for Renesme. I took a deep breath and caught a strong whiff of Garlic coming from the kitchen. Peering into it I could see Carlisle in the kitchen showing off his new Wolfgang puck skills to Jacob who seemed more interested in the food than how it was made.

Edward and I just walked over and sat on the far side of the couch away from Emmett cuddling into each others arms. Edward was stroking my hair lightly witch so pleasant it was causing a small purr to escape my lips. Jasper came down the stairs with a large box in his hands labeled "Bags A-C" on the outside of it.

"Alice, we are going to have to hire a separate moving team just for your shoes" He joked stocking the box on top of several marked similarly. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to the computer screen. Jasper walked over to Edward and I and sat on the white chair next to us leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Bella we are all going to need several new Id's and I was going to run out to J. Jenks office but wanted to make sure you didn't want to do it instead." I grinned at him and assured him I would prefer the task as Mr. Jenks did not deserve an early stroke from fright. Later with a purse loaded with cash, and a list of documents and pictures I headed out to the garage trying to remember which set of keys went with which car. Walking into the garage I saw Edward sitting on the hood apparently waiting for me. I opened the passenger door to his Volvo and placed the purse into the seat before walking in front of him forcing his attention on me.

He gave me that beautiful half smile of his cocked his head to the side as his right hand brushed my hair behind my ear. "Can I come with you?" We asked a hint of pleading in his voice. I hated denying him anything but knew this trip would go smoother if I was without my husband. I placed my hand on his cheek stroking it lightly before leaning in with a kiss. I knew I should tell him no but I just couldn't bare to leave him alone. Circumstances were different this time, if he would just let me take the reigns then it could go smoothly.

I smiled at him and practically drug him over to the passengers side before pushing him into the seat. He chuckled at me and muttered under his breath, "So forceful!"

I swirled around to the drivers side before sliding into the seat and arranging it for my height. "You know love there is a button you can push that will adjust to your specifications I programed them in." He said watching me twist and turn almost every knob on the seat to push it forward. "Edward! You are so dependent on buttons! Where is the old school train on thought!? Sheesh a button!" I stammered playfully swatting him on the arm.

"I see how this is going to be, your going to be an abusive wife! You've been hiding it from me but the abuse is starting!" He howled mostly through laughing while clutching his arm as if I had bitten it off. I smiled at him and started to pull out of the garage while chiding him for being a drama queen.

The drive to Seattle was quite while I drove (well within the speed limit much to his dismay) with one hand on the steering wheel, one hand holding his and listening to a mixed CD in his stereo. Currently Deep Forest was playing which was beautiful and enchanting.

When I pulled into the street where the office was located I reached over to turn down the volume of music before diving into my speech I prepared while driving to let Edward know that I wanted to lead this activity. He seemed genuinely bemused with my authority on the subject and just kept nodding and agreeing with me.

We pulled into the office and I walked in with Edward at my side while smoothing my shirt down to press out some of the wrinkles. Edward stepped forward to hold the door open for me and I winked at him before stepping over the threshold. He followed behind me while wrapping his hand back into mine. I looked towards the reception desk and was a bit surprised to see a new lady behind it with a high bun on her head and a pair of glasses pushed high on her nose. She had that strict librarian look that I used to see mocked in many a movie. I stepped forward and cleared my throat to catch her attention. She looked up at me and stared open mouth for a second before catching her composure.

"Um..C-can I help you?" She stammered looking from me to Edward and then back to me.

I gave her my award winning smile flashing my teeth, "Hello, I am Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward Cullen and I am here to see Mr. Jenks." I tried to make my voice sound as enchanting as possible but it seemed to fly right over her head.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Jenks is not seeing any clients today, you will have to schedule an appointment." She replied a sour look crossing across her face.

I cocked my head to the side and tried to remain as cool and collected as possible. "Ma'am, I do believe he will want to see us and I have never scheduled an appointment before. Perhaps if you tell him Mrs. Cullen is here we will let us back to see him?"

Her disgust was palpable and she did not seem happy at all that I wanted her to break the rules for me. "Look Mrs. Cullen, I don't care who you are. Mr. Jenks has given strict orders that he will see no one today! Not even you! So you may make an appointment and come back or you may leave!" I was about to protest but Edward was quickly jumping to my defence clearly annoyed with how rude the receptionist was being to me.

There was a clear threat in his voice as he barred his teeth and leaned towards the woman. I was surprised she didn't fall out of her chair in fright. "Woman, you WILL tell him we are here immediately, and you WILL apologise to my wife." She starred at him wide eyed for a moment clearly scared shit less beyond words. Edward straightened up and was riding thin on his patience.

I was shocked myself to see this side of Edward, I had seen him angry but never so perturbed in front of a human, especially in front of me. I was starring at the receptionist willing her to move when Edward bellowed as loud as he could, "J. JENKS! WE NEED TO SPEAK!"

I jumped in shock and starred at him for a moment. Edward squeezed my hand and shot me an apologetic look. So much for me leading this excursion. The receptionist was beyond ticked off now and had regained her confidence as she jumped out of her chair and around her desk standing in the hallway between us and Mr. Jenks' office.

"Sir, you will desist now or I will call the police! You need to leave, I have told you-"

A large booming voice filled the back of the office and a door swung open wide as the stout man came flying out.

"JENNIFER! What the-" Jenks had walked down the short hallway by now and had caught a full glimpse of me before stopping mid sentence.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen, how are you?!" He exclaimed his expression shocked and his eyes bugging out.

"I am well J, thank you! This is my husband Edward" I said holding my hand out to Edward so he could make his introductions.

"It is a pleasure Mr. Cullen," He called out holding his hand wide in front of him to offer a hand shake. "I hope you have not been waiting long, Jennifer did not tell me you were here."

Edward just nodded and kept his hands to himself before glaring at the woman. "We were having a bit of trouble persuading your receptionist here that you would want to see us. I do apologise if my...alert...starttled you." I grinned at Edward and patted his back impressed that he was able to have any manners when he was this annoyed.

Mr. Jenks glared at Jennifer who was now practically cowering in her self before stepping to the side. "Please let us take this to my office where you two will be more comfortable." He cooed. I walked forward with Edward hot on my heels. Mr. Jenks turned to follow and whispered to Jennifer, "You may pack your things and go now."

I wanted to protest that firing her was not necessary but he was clearly speaking low to human ears and I was not supposed to have been able to hear it. As we walked I slowed my pace so I could wrap my arms around Edward and throw my shield around him. He took in a sharp breath and grinned ear to ear. The grin faded quickly though when my thoughts entered his head.

Edward Cullen, I took over this so that Jasper wouldn't scare the poo out of this man and you go and get that poor woman fired. You be nice now or I swear there will be no more nookie till we move!

He obviously didn't like that thought was chuckled in idle amusement as I was using sex as leverage to get what I wanted with him. He patted my head and then stuck his tongue out. I shook my head and murmured how he was more immature than Jake!

This exchange happened so quickly that J hadn't seem half of it while he went around to his desk and sat down. Edward and I joining him in our own respective places on the other side of the desk. I opened the purse and took out the sheet of paper with everybody's names and identification we needed for each. Every one was getting a full work up since we were starting over, even I needed new Id's as mine listed me as almost 20 years old.

I slid the paper over to J who glanced at it and clicked his tongue. "Wow, this is more than we have ever done at one time" He said trying to make a mental price list in his head.

"I know but we are needing new parings for everyone and our old ones are a bit out of date." I replied.

We discussed in length the new parings and names with birthdays running down the list. When we got to Renesme I cleared my throat to alert him that I was about to change the subject.

"J, I have been doing some research on the Internet and I have learned a bit about a software that I was wondering if you knew how to do through your, erm, connections."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me quizzically before pushing for more information. "And what type of software are you speaking of Mrs...erm..bella?"

I gave him a half smile in amusement over his struggle to just call me Bella and handed him another picture. It was a current picture of Renesme I had taken this morning and had printed out before we left. He looked at it for a second and seemed shocked by the sudden growth spurt the child in these pictures had. His eyes darted to the old picture of Jake and Nessie I had given him last year and before he could utter his questions I proceed further into my inquiry.

"I was wondering if you had a way of creating a picture of how someone would look in the future? One of those age progression software's. Between this picture and the old one could you create how this girl might look from ages 10 to 17?" He looked at me in the eyes for a moment considering the current proposal.

He finally agreed that he did know the right connections for it and we settled on a flat rate of 100 thousand for all the id's which was a generous offer as he was going to have to make 20 more just for Renesme alone.

We agreed on time and date to meet and pick up the documents and as we were leaving to return home Edward accessed how brilliant my plan was and he had never thought about using age progression to predict how she would look.

When we pulled back into the driveway at home Edward rushed inside with me hand in hand so he could tell Jasper of my idea. Edward positively adored talking about my brilliant ideas, or abilities no matter how few and far between they were. Alice came up behind me and twisted her fingers into my hair listening to Edward describe the plan with Renesme in the new home.

It was all serene but then Alice clutched her fist into my hair tightly that it started ripping out a few strands. It was very unlike her to do something like this and I reached up to push her hands out of my hair away from my skull.

"Ow Alice! The hair is attached you know!" I growled unable to push her away and keep it all intact.

"Carlisle!" She called loudly her eyes dazed into the future. She lowered her hands and stood there while we all turned to circle her pushing for information.

She shook her head a few times and waited till Carlisle had scrambled down the stairs before diving into her vision. Edward just stared at Alice with a strange look of confusion on his face.

"Carlisle," she began, "It was the strangest thing..Demetri is coming to visit us but this wasn't a normal vision..." She broke off and was throwing her sight into the future as much as possible to try and figure this all out. Several low hisses emerged as er were annoyed with the lack of information.

Edward broke in for Alice to finish cluing us all in. "Alice's visions are usually just like pictures, every once in a while they have sound of a part of them are moving. But it's like a snapshot of a movie for her to desifer. It's always a scenario though, and this was directed straight at her. It was Dmitri talking straight to her and letting us know he will be here in a month and meet us in our new home. Nothing more nothing less..." Edward lifted his hands to rub his head

Carlisle looked back and forth from Edward to Alice before finally speaking, "It seems the Volturi have finally figured Alice's visions out and are working around them." His mouth turned down into a frown and he starred at Esme finally trying to make since of it all.

It seemed we were going to have a visitor soon, one none of us wanted to see and we had no idea why he was coming.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: OMG I got three reviews last chapter, *faints*. Now I am spoiled, so I want more! Muahahaha.**

**I am trying to speed the plot up and introduced a big part in the last bit. So review and I will be motivated to kep it going!**

**So click the button....yes that means YOU! (please!)**


End file.
